


Caterpillar Lip

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Academy Era, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maes Hughes is annoying.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterpillar Lip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10545) by Cornerofmadness. 



He could feel Maes’ eyes on the back of his neck, and tried hard to keep from squirming. What did the big idiot want this time, anyway? “What?” Roy asked, irritable. 

“Turn around.” 

Like he’d fall for that. The last time Maes had suggested – no, no, he wasn’t thinking of that right now, if he did, he’d never finish this paper. “I’m busy.” 

“Aww, please,” Maes wheedled. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” 

Two long steps and Maes was behind him, literally breathing down the back of his neck. Roy had to squirm then, though he considered elbowing Maes. The bastard would probably avoid it, though. “I’ve got something to show you,” Maes sing-songed.

“Seen it.” Early this morning, in his face, when he’d been swallowing it down and dammit, why did he think that right now? Roy argued with his dick, trying to keep it under control. 

“Not that,” Maes laughed, “but if you’d like to see it, too.” The sound of his zip going down ignited Roy’s senses, and blood rushed south. 

“I want to finish this paper, Maes!” he snapped. 

“Fine, if you won’t turn around.” Maes’s arms sneaked around him, and he leaned his chin on Roy’s shoulder, wagging something in front of Roy’s face. “Explain this.” 

Roy snatched it out of Maes’s hand. “Where’d you get this?”

Completely unapologetic, Maes said, “Found it!” ‘It’ was a photograph of Roy, taken by his mother, not very long ago, when he’d tried to grow a moustache. “Were you attracting caterpillars with your nose hair, Roy?”

Roy ground his teeth together. “I thought it’d make me look more mature.” 

“You know how it makes you look.”

“Yeah, like an idiot, my mother and sisters liked to tell me that.” A lot, but he wasn’t giving Maes the satisfaction. 

“I would’ve said ‘fuzzy’, but.” Maes kissed his cheek, then sucked on Roy’s earlobe, his hands moving over Roy’s chest. 

“Hughes!” Roy groaned, as he lost what little control he had over his dick. 

“Cheesy moustaches turn me on,” Maes murmured in Roy’s ear. “Who’d’ve thought.”


End file.
